What the eyes can not see
by BrightestofSuns
Summary: John can't seem to get a break as night after night he has to survive through the onslaught of unanswerable questions. A group of children see Fazbear's for the first and last time. So many mysteries to be solved. So many dark secrets. Follow me through the darkness for, deep within, your questions will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, this is a reminder that this fanfic is an AU with OCs. Nothing in this fic is, or should be treated as, fact. There will be references to in-game facts that will be obvious but the subtle facts that are not known in-game or are known in later games do not apply. This fanfic represents prior to fnaf2 with facts from fnaf1. I use the same layout as fnaf1 so when I describe an area, imagine the first game's layout. Thank you for coming and listening to me ramble on. Have fun!**

John didn't know how he could have missed it. He knew he was forgetting something but it wasn't until the fox was at his door that he figured out what it was. The animatronic took one look at him and screamed. He wasn't quite sure why he wasn't killed, but he would take it as the fox retreated back down the corridor to his little stage. John's heart was racing as the man on the phone was greeting him to his "new job". It wasn't like John was new, but the sound of the voice soothed him… that was until he heard footsteps and checked the cam for Foxy's stage just to see an empty curtain open wide. He looked at the clock and saw why the fox left before killing him. 6 am. John had been saved by the bell, almost quite literately as the generators kicked in with a whirl….

John's day started badly. He awoke with a start as he had the same nightmare that he's since he started this job. He dreamt that both Chica and Bonnie were at his doors and that his power was too l ow to keep it that way. Then, when he checked the cams for Foxy, he was gone too! He saw the fox run down the corridor next to bonnie and when he hit the door, the power went down and all three had access to his body, tearing him apart and pulling him into an animatronic suit. Nobody else knew of this dream. They didn't need to know. This was his burden. And since it woke him up at about noon each day, he went for a walk.

He went down to the lake, a short 6-mile walk with a beautiful view through a quaint forest. Though he used to hate nature, he has grown accustomed to it ever since he started his job and had to walk either half an hour through the forest to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria or take the long way: an agonizing 2-hour jog around the city with cars blazing past at 40 mph. The crazies that drove were the ones that cause John to choose nature. Though any fox, bunny, duck or bear he sees causes him to almost hyperventilate from visions of close calls and his nightmare before returning to the real world. He liked how fresh nature smelled, now that he actually has had to put up with it for so long.

As he walked, he avoided others, making sure to stay out of anyone's way and not look too out of place. He didn't like to be noticed. He chose night crew thinking that it would be easy, he could sleep and eat and not worry about anyone else through the whole night. That was before he heard the man's voice over the phone. "servos get locked up" "endoskeleton without a suit" "eyes pop out through the sockets" That last one made him cringe and he then saw why no one really wanted the job. Though, he wouldn't quit by any means. This was nothing compared to what has happened to him. Three car crashes, ten broken bones and two organ failures and he was still rolling strong. He was not going to die off to some wonky robots.

He decided to stop by the workplace to check up on things. Shelly, the greeter, noticed him immediately and beckoned him closer. "John! Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you to the side of the living?" John chuckled at her sense of humor. "Oh, you know, just trying to bring my kids to have some pizza" John teased. She rolled her eyes, "We both know that you don't have kids." She smiled and he sighed. "Well, I was just stopping by, nice talking to you Shelly" She nodded, "yeah, you too John" She walked over to a family that just walked in and John went to the back room.

He saw one of the two golden suits sitting on the table. "Under Maintenance" a note that was placed on its lap said. The suit was Doug's and he had to do paperwork in the meantime while the repairman was supposed to come in and fix the golden bear's leg. The springs were kicked by some kid and they dislodged, right into his calf. He didn't take much damage as only three were loosened, but it still meant a week at the desk and the repairman coming in. There was nothing to be done. John walked around, looking at the daemonic animatronics dance around on the stage, singing the same tune over and over again. He saw Jenny in the Golden Bonnie suit and bit his lip, wondering if that suit would be sprung as well. He didn't want to see another team member get hurt due to the company being cheap.

As he walked around, he saw the pirate cove and walked into Foxy's domain. The curtains were still drawn and the sign saying "out of order" placed in front stood strong. He began to walk away before a tune was hummed, causing shivers to run down his spine and the guard to turn and face the curtain. Foxy was humming his unearthly tune to perfection. John only heard it every night since the fox left his curtains the first time. And now here he was, mocking the guard in the middle of the day. John breathed deeply before going back to walking away and out of the establishment. He felt like the fox didn't particularly like him. Like he was a reminder of sorts to the rumors that have been heard. John shook his head. Those rumors can't be true, they were just rumors, he said to himself. I mean, kids getting killed and their souls being trapped in these animatronics? It didn't make sense. John made it to the trees before he noticed how sweaty he was. He began to run home, he just needed a nap….

The boy was all alone. He was staring up at the pirate fox standing on his stage, humming his tune. The boy, like the fox, found himself alone most of the time. Most were afraid of him, others were just mean to him. He wanted to belong. And, in his mind, so did this fox. Foxy. He liked Foxy. He glanced at the other children. A girl was smiling at him. The boy froze and looked around, confirming that there were no others with him. He looked back at the girl and smiled weakly back. The girl giggled and got up from her seat. The boy began to panic, not sure what to do. As the girl got closer, he just sat down and looked up at Foxy. The girl got to him and he glanced sideways, not sure why she was here. She sat down next to him and looked up at Foxy, saying, "He looks lonely. Are you here to cheer him up?" He wasn't sure how to react. He managed to whimper and stammer out a response, "I g-guess so…" She smiled at him and said to nobody in particular, "That's nice of you. I think he needs a friend." The boy breathed heavily before asking, "Wh-why are you here? D-don't you w-want to be with the o-other kids?" She looked at him confused, still smiling, "Why not? You seem nice to me so I wanted to spend some time with you."

Suddenly, the boy's vision clouded. He tried to get up, but couldn't for some reason. He looked around and the room was dark. He saw one sliver of light and, when he went to open it, noticed that it was a curtain. As he peeked out, he saw a camera. He waited to see if the little red light was on. It wasn't, so he hopped out, moving down the hall to another light. As he turned the corner, he stopped, seeing a man at his desk. As the man looked up, terrified, the boy looked at the clock. He screamed, noticing that the time was 6am, and began to run back to the safety of the curtain. He pulled back the curtain one final time that morning, noticing one last thing: the hook in place of his right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood mixed with tears as they dripped off his chin. The boy was hiding under the table, crying quietly. He just wanted to go home… It all happened so fast that his mind couldn't piece it together in the right order… an image of two men flashed through his closed eyes. One was holding the brother and the other was trying to capture the child. The boy grabbed the girl's arm and tried to pull her to safety. Then a new image came up and it was the animatronics looking blank and soulless as they always did. The two men were walking in front of them and showing them all the "cool things" about this place. That faded and he was back under the table, startled by the noise of footsteps nearby. The guard was walking by, calling out to him. His voice was soothing and calm, though it hadn't been five minutes ago. The boy knew better then to go out to him though. He didn't trust the guard like they did not an hour before. He shivered and rocked silently back and forth, hearing the guard's footsteps recede down the hall. The boy just wanted to go home. He just wanted to go home….

John washed down the rest of the burrito with his water, feeling his stomach bloat from the obscene amounts of fluids going into his body. He wanted to drown out his fears and paranoia from the other evening. When John was done, he got ready for work. He grabbed his hat, his outfit and his lucky fan. The office got hot when he was sweating about where the animatronics were going to come from next, so he bought this fan a while back and since he bought it, the animatronics seemed to be a little more tolerant of him. Except Foxy… He remembered the first night of the week when the fox had been in his room, close enough to bite his face… and then screamed and ran away. John shivered before heading out the door. He clicked on a light and looked around. It was almost ten thirty and darker then the hallways at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It took him an hour fifteen to get to the pizzeria. He walked in as they were putting everything away and leaving.

His first destination was the employee login room. Most called it the "back room" because it was the only place the animatronics couldn't get to so they had it secluded to the back. As he walked to log in, he passed bonnie and chicka, shivering a little as they walked to the stage. He was still anxious about the whole "animatronics moving" thing. But they didn't start acting hostile till after hours. He wasn't the first security guard either… The last one disappeared after the animatronics started getting hostile at night. He had just switched to nights and supposedly was halfway through the night before one of the animatronics found him and shoved him in a suit. John didn't really believe it at first but now he is starting to wonder what really did happen to him. The higher ups only said that he and one yellow suit disappeared, nowhere to be found. He walked into the backroom, glancing at the other yellow suit: a yellow bonnie with a sign saying "out of order" on it. Until they got the other yellow suit back, it wasn't to be used at all. John clocked in and headed over to his office, still thinking about everything that was happening and made it there just as midnight rolled around.

The power shut down for an instant and his heart raced before the generator kicked in, lighting his office again and turning the cameras on. Except the one in the kitchen. That one was burnt and wasn't replaced because that would mean replacing all of them. So only audio came from that one. He flipped through the cameras looking through the place. They were building a new building next door because this one was falling into disrepair. When he got done with the cameras, he put it down and a drop of water dripped onto his nose. He shook his head and pawed his nose, getting a little startled. He leaned back. The day was Monday so he didn't have to worry too much about the animatronics as they will be tired out from the other day. At least, it seemed that way, it wasn't like they tired out, more like they slowed down and settled. He breathed calmly, turning his fan on and placed his arms behind his head.

Three hours passed before any of the animatronics came to his door. Chica was staring into his room and he had the door closed. "Hi there Chica. Been a while since I saw you" John said only half sarcastically. He looked at the cameras and looked back, seeing that she was gone. Then he was startled out of his seat, falling back onto his ass as the phone rang. He looked at it confused. The phone wasn't supposed to be powered at all. Only the instructional voice recorder next to it for new guards. John just stared as the phone rang. When he went to pick it up, it stopped and the recorder turned on. He yelped and stepped back, staring at it surprised, confused and a little scared. What was happening? John thought to himself as the voice started. "Now then, come with me. There's nothing to fear." The voice was low and soothing, making him almost want to follow him… if it wasn't just a voice in the recorder. John looked around even more confused and listened as another voice chimed in. "Mister? Where are we going? When can we see our mommy?" it was a little girl's voice, scared by the sounds of it. "We are just going to go call them right now. Now come with me. Everything will be ok." The man said. "Sir, can we get some food? My brother and I are getting hungry." A boy said, he sounded protective of his brother. "Yes, of course. I will call your parents then we will go get some pizza from the kitchen." The man's voice seemed so trusting and sincere as he soothed the children. "M-mr?" a little boy squeaked. Was this the brother? He sounded so scared and quiet, it was almost hard to hear him. "Yes? What's the matter little one?" "Wh-where are we g-going?" The boy seemed terrified of something. "We are going to the back room. It's the only place with a phone that we can use." The back room? John was confused as there are phones in every room and have been for years now. "O-oh o-okay… I-is it s-safe?" Yes, of course it is. Don't worry child." The sound of a door opening startles John and he then hears the girl scream at the top of her lungs. "WH-WHAT THE? What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here!" the man sounds distraught and furious as the door closes.

John wasn't sure what to make of it. But he was terrified when he looked around. He instantly froze and began hyperventilating as he was face to face with both Chica and Foxy, twitching like they were going to explode. He dropped to his ass looking up at them, both mouths agape, staring straight at him. He swallowed, wondering what was going to happen to him. They sat there for two minutes, twitching more than they did the last night. John just sat there, terrified of moving and hoping that this wasn't his end. Finally, the fox turns to the chicken. The chicken was still staring at John. No, not at John but more like THROUGH John. John turned around and saw the recording device. He shifted to the side and noticed that Chica didn't follow him, still fixated on the device. The fox reached up and pulled his eyepatch back down, causing the chicken to look over at it. The fox nodded, still twitching like mad. The chicken nodded back and both turned around, walking out of the room and into the darkness, ignoring the man shaking in his now fresh puddle. Then the chime rang out. Six in the morning. What seemed like a few minutes was actually two hours of sitting and staring as John passed out on the floor.

The boy asked the girl her name. She laughed and it was the most beautiful laugh the boy had ever heard. She said that he was the only one to ask and he blushed. Then she said "my name is-" and that's when a loud screeching noise shot through the boy's ears. He covered his ears but the screeching only got louder. Then it stopped, and the boy snapped his eyes open, finding himself in a shroud of darkness. The boy looked around, then down at his hook wondering what just happened. He heard a voice and froze. He only needed to hear four words before he knew who it was. "There's nothing to fear" The boy dashed out of the curtains, running for the location of the voice, bloodlust in his eyes as he was ready, this time, to tear into the guard's head. But when he reached the room of the faceless man, he didn't find any sight of the guard. The guard's voice still rang out and the boy stood agape as he stared at the recording machine; the source of the voice. Of course… the guard had a device with him as they went down the halls. The recording turned suddenly into a scream of a little girl and the boy winced as he heard the girl die again… Then he looked at the faceless man, cowering on the ground. The boy decided to ignore him and instead looked over at the only other body in this room: the girl. The girl looked at him and he nodded, pulling his eyepatch down as she nodded back. They knew what to do. Now they only needed to prepare...


End file.
